Invisibility and Ice Cream
by Saelryth-Windstalker
Summary: Darcy was sure her house was being haunted. But when the ghost starts sleeping in her bed, she figures out that he's not a ghost, but a certain mischief-loving god...What in the world is going on? Based off of folktales, with a modern Taser/Tricks twist. Rated T. Darcy/Loki ship. Will have mild to strong ish language here or there.
1. Chapter 1

Invisibility and Ice Cream

A 'Thor' fan fiction.

_Summary: Darcy thought her house was haunted. And then the ghost started sleeping in her bed. What was going on? Rated T, Based off of folklore (and it's adaptation), but with a modern day, Loki/Darcy twist!_

_~DISCLAIMER~_

_None of these characters or setting belong to me. I just play with them and make them dance for me. :)_

_I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any part of the Thor, Iron-Man, or Avengers universe and/or characters. No profit of any kind is made off of this fiction._

_All characters are © Marvel, and Some are credited to Norse mythology._

_Written by Saelryth-Windstalker._

* * *

Chapter One:

Darcy Lewis rolled over in her bed, groaning and groggily rubbing her eyes as she stretched out her left arm and tried to reach her cell phone. She was trying valiantly not to roll back over again and make an effort to reach the small contraption, which normally worked, but today was different. Something felt..off. From the moment that she had stared to drift back towards consciousness, when her mind has half asleep, floating in-between realms, she had felt something. Something wrong, something...odd. Whatever it was, it made things not feel right. Her blankets felt rough and grimy, her pillows hard and uninviting. And now, she couldn't reach her phone.

Darcy groaned and rolled over again, cracking her eyes open reluctantly and visually scanned the tiny bedside table for her little mobile device.

She reached for it, her fingertips brushing against the cool metal, and she held it up, activating the screen with the touch of a button and reading the clock displayed on the screen, before huffing in annoyance and flopping back down onto her nest of pillows. Seven thirty am! And it was a Friday, too. Jane didn't call her to work until 9 am on Fridays.

She snuggled back into her covers, after placing her phone on a pillow near her head for easy access. Darcy was determined to sleep as much as she could before going into work that morning, and damn if she wasn't going to use all her free time to catch a few more Z's.

_Hell,_ she thought, _I won't even put on makeup. I'll just drag myself out of bed a few minutes before work and throw on some clothes. It's not like there are any cute men where I'm headed._

And with that, she snuggled back into her covers, despite the rough, grimy feel of them, and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

The next thing Darcy knew, something was blasting the opening riffs of 'Cliffs of Dover' in her ear, far too loud for her liking. She shot up, looking for the source of the noise. She knew it was her phone, and that it was most likely Jane, but she really, really did not want to find the thing.

Despite her obscenity-filled wishes and mutterings about how much she did not want to find her phone, the blasted little thing had the audacity to still be on her pillow where she left it.

Darcy looked at it in disgust. "Traitor." She muttered at it.

Yup, it was Jane alright. Fighting the urge to throw the phone across the room, Darcy answered.

"Hey Jane."

"Darcy! I'm sorry, I woke you up, didn't I?" Came Jane's concerned reply.

"Nah, don't worry about it babe," Darcy replied, yawning. "So what's up?"

"Darcy, I hate to ask you this, but could you come in early today?"

Jane's voice sounded a tiny bit frantic, and Darcy knew that her scientist friend/boss was anxious about something.

"Ummmm, suuuree..." Darcy drew the words out. "What's going on?" She asked slowly, sitting up in her bed.

"I'll tell you when you get here, Darcy. I'm sorry, I know, it's Friday, but I just..." Her voice trailed off, and Darcy heard a nervous sigh on the other end of the line. "I need you here, Darcy."

"Ok, yeah, sure Jane. I'll be there in a few." Darcy replied before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before vaulting off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. A quick change of clothes and a ten-second application of her foundation later, and she was ready to go. As she made her way to her front door, she stopped in the kitchen to pick up a bottle of aspirin and an orange, and threw a cursory glance at the microwave's digital clock as she walked out of the kitchen, growling some choice words under her breath.

She had only been able to sleep for ten minutes before Jane called.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The God of Mischief stood before The All-Father and all of the Aseir, awaiting his punishment. Since his failed attempt to conquer Migard, Loki had been held under house arrest for almost one Migardian year. He had endured much, but had failed to learn much of anything, despite the many hours of so-called 'Therapy' that Thor seemed to favor so much and even insisted on. Inwardly, Loki snarled. Thor's sudden obsession with this 'therapy' and 'fixing' his younger brother must have been directly related to Jane Foster. Loki wouldn't at all be surprised if his current humiliation and suffering was all because of a ridiculous mortal idea that Foster had planted in Thor's head.

Odin cleared his throat. "Loki." He rumbled. "All of Asgard knows of your crimes, and of the reason you committed them. As a father, I cannot punish you, for I have harmed you enough."

Loki was shocked. Odin, not punishing him? He knew for a fact that Thor had been punished, albeit not severely, at least, not severely for a god. Thor had been charged with eternal protection of Migard. All problems that were too big for the mortals to handle fell to Thor, a burden for any other Aseir. Odin had also denied Thor the crown for at least another 500 years, until he felt that Thor had truly learned his lesson. A few days on Migard, while helpful, were still not enough to convince the All-Father of Thor's reformation.

"_Your mind wanders, my son." _Loki looked up into Odin's sharp gaze. "_Pay attention. This is crucial to your future." _Loki snarled in his mind at Odin, but did as he was told.

Truth be told, the God of Mischief was quite curious as to what Odin would say next.

"...Nor can I punish you as a King, for I have wronged you in that sense as well. So, the people of Asgard have decided your fate."

Loki stiffened. The people? The _people?_ They would most likely clamor for his blood to be spilt, Frost-Giant that he was.

"I have called a council of the Asgardian elders. No Aseir were allowed in this council. Only the most influential Asgardian elders. Elders who have the ear of the people, and know their wishes. Your history, my son, has been widely accepted with shock, dismay, and yes, even rage, hatred. However, many of the Asgardians understand you. You are still a Prince, your people still love you. But you have broken their trust."

Loki opened his mouth to object, but Odin seemed to read his mind.

"Hush, Loki." He said, before continuing on:

"Do you think, that if you had reacted differently, you would have been met with ill will, fear, hatred? Had you reacted in another way, had you not twisted my words, and the words of your loved ones," here Odin looked pained, "you would still be met with open arms by your people and your family."

Loki couldn't hold his silence any longer. "Do you believe that? Do you really?" His voice trembled with rage. "For years, the Asgardians have had nothing but hatred for Frost-Giants!" Loki turned to face the crowd gathered, raising his voice. "Do you deny it? Had none of this happened, would I have been welcomed with love?" He paused, waiting, and the crowd gathered shifted uncomfortably and looked at others gathered, as if asking for permission to say something.

"_Would I?_" Loki yelled angrily into the crowd.

An old man with a long white beard stepped forward, leaning on his staff. "All-Father," he addressed Odin with a deep, wise voice, but talked quietly.

"You may answer your Prince, wise one. Have no fear of an unguarded tongue. None shall harm you." Odin replied. The old man nodded silently before turning to Loki.

"My Prince," he began. "Whether you had acted differently or not, things would have been the same. People would mistrust you. Some people would hate you, some would love you. It is a known fact that each man forms his own opinion. You," he pointed a gnarled finger at Loki "Would have the burden of rising above these opinions which have been forced on you. You should have shown these people that you are your own person, your own exception to the rule. Give them reason to love you, to trust you, and they would have been able to look past such a petty thing as birth and blood. But instead, you have let your anger and your wounded heart guide you down a destructive path, one that has only hurt your relationship with your people."

Here, the old man turned to Odin again.

"All-Father. You have said that I need not fear an unguarded tongue. If this is true, then hear what I say next with naught but calmness."

Odin nodded.

"You have been a fool, Oh Great King." His statement was met with gasps from all gathered, but the old man struck his staff thrice on the gilded floors, and the room silenced. "Hiding the boy's true parentage from him was wrong. Had you treated the Frost-Giants as yet another race, and not monsters to be feared and destroyed, your son would not have the pain that his heart is burdened with. You, King Odin, have taught your people to hate and fear that which they do not understand; those who are different are to be shunned and mocked. Look now at your son, O King. Look at him. Have you done him any great service? Have any of us done our Prince the right he deserves? When a child learns of true parentage in Asgard, they are not shunned and mocked. It is not treated as an evil thing. They are still counted as family. And yet, we mistrust out Prince. We hate him, we wish him dead, or we wish that the All-Father's heart had been but a slight bit harder, and that he had left the Prince to die.

Look at us!" He cried, "It is we who have driven our Prince to such destructive actions! It is our blindness, our hard-heartedness, our narrow minds that the Prince knew would brand him a outcast. Had the All-Father taught all of us differently, had we known better and used our common sense, this would not have happened.

"but we must not dwell on what could have been. What has happened, is nothing short of tragedy, for all involved. We must learn from our mistakes, all of us. Even from the King, down to the lowest peasant in all the Nine Realms. We must put aside our fear, and our hatred. We must re-evaluate ourselves. Those guilty must be punished." He shot a pointed look at Loki. "You, young man, were raised as a Prince. You have no excuse for such childish actions. Taking your anger and pain out on those weaker than you is a child's folly. You are a man. You must be punished and learn as a man."

The old man stepped backward a few paces, and stood, defiant, in front of the king and his court.

Odin sighed. "You, my friend, are wiser than I. Were the crown yours instead of mine..." He shook his head. "Your Elder is right. But what is done is done. And those guilty must reform themselves. All of us must learn to be open minded about others. My people, this is not an easy task I ask of you. This will take many years. But I have faith that we will overcome our faults. Some of us," He shot a glance at a very angry, red-faced Sif. "More than others."

With this, Odin stood and summoned the Council of Elders to read Loki's punishment.

With the old man's speech, Loki had been pushed to the side of everyone's minds, something in the Elder's words forcing them to look at their own faults and wrong-doings, but now, all attention was turned back towards the prodigal son, albeit less hateful than before.

"Loki...Forgive me, my boy," A very old man croaked. "But, shall I address you as Laufeyson, or Odinson?" The old man coughed. He looked like a stiff breeze would blow him over, his skin was paper-thin, wrinkled and translucent. The head of the Elders, Loki guessed.

"Neither, Elder. I am Loki. I hate my parentage too much to be called by his name, yet I am no longer of the House of Odin." Loki replied, almost indifferent.

"Well then..." The frail old man held up a scroll, and two younger-but still old-men stood on either side of him, supporting his arms and holding him up as he unrolled the scroll.

"Loki, Son of None, We, the People of Asgard, have decided upon your punishment. Your powers were taken from you upon your return to Asgard, and for a considerable amount of time, you were silenced."

Loki grimaced, remembering the muzzle he had been fitted with.

"You were placed under house arrest for one Migardian year, and you have faced your demons.

Due to lack of progression in your reformation, we banish you to Migard until you have learned. You believe that you have lived in Thor's shadow, that you are unloved, ignored, and unseen, my Prince? You are mistaken, to a degree. You will live on Migard, unseen and unheard by anyone there. You will learn the true meaning of living in the shadow. Some mortals might feel your presence. If you find one who accepts your presence, without fear, you will be heard by them. Once you are accepted for who you are by this mortal, or mortals, and once you learn to love yourself, to move past this rage and live as one who is loved, and knows that he is loved, you will be worthy of your return to Asgard, your restoration of power and full acceptance back into Asgardian Royalty. You must learn to honor your house, my lord. Make yourself worthy of your name: Odinson.

"When you have completed these tasks, there is one final challenge you must face: The mortal must gaze upon your true form. They must accept you as you physically are. Should this happen, you are a free man. Should the mortal fail, they shall have no memory of you, and you must find another who might free you from your bonds.

This is the proclamation of the People of Asgard. Let it be done."

Loki had long since had his powers taken from him, and thus had been in his true from for quite a while, but this punishment horrified him. Show a mortal his true form? Love himself, find someone who loved him? Impossible. He hated himself far too much for any such thing to happen. Nor could he love anyone, for he was certain that Odin was looking for his heart to become freed from it's stony prison; he would be looking for Loki to love someone in return. This was simply not possible, he would never let it happen. No-one needed his love, just as no-one would give him love. The All-Father had condemned him to a life of solitude, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

As court was adjourned, Loki's former family said farewell, before Odin, the Council, and a slew of guards escorted him to the Bifrost.

The bridge was still being repaired, but Odin would stabilize it long enough to send Loki to Migard and close the connection. Heimdall stood watch, his red eyes barely glancing at Loki before nodding silently to the All-Father and walking in towards the portal.

The Council and Odin stood in a circle around Loki and cast the necessary binding spells on him. Loki felt the power ripple through him, ad his body began to soak up the magic. Now, unbeknownst to him, only Odin could still see his son.

The circle was broken, and the Council stepped back, and began to channel their powers into Odin, who cast the stabilizing spell on the Bifrost. Heimdall inserted his Great-sword into the portal's core, and Loki felt the doorway in through the stars open behind him.

"Good luck, Loki. May you find love and wisdom on Migard." The frail councilman said above the noise of the portal.

Hiemdall Glared at where Loki had been moments ago. "Do not disappoint me, Prince. Should you fail to redeem yourself and attempt to return to Asgard, I will personally cut you down."

Loki raised an eyebrow. Odd...coming from anyone but Hiemdall, that would have sounded as a threat, but it almost sounded like Hiemdall was wishing him luck. Either way, Loki couldn't be sure.

Odin nodded at his son, and, just before the Bifrost's power enveloped Loki and pulled him in, Odin whispered, "I love you, Loki." To his son.

And then, with a flash of rainbow light, Loki was gone.

* * *

Darcy stood, glaring at the unnatural cloud formation above the Bifrost site, almost visually challenging the other worlds up there to send anyone but Thor.

Unbeknownst to her, Heimdall observed her unspoken challenge, and chuckled.

_A strange mortal, _he thought. He continued to watch her as he made preparations to open the Bifrost. Ever since it's destruction, the Rainbow Bridge now required an extensive amount of time in order to fully ready it to transport people.

"**Hey!" **A voice shouted at him, echoing and faint, as if it had traveled a long way to reach his ears. He slowly turned, and looked down. It was the mortal girl, and she was staring right at him.

Could she _see_ him? Heimdall intensified his gaze on the mortal, watching her and listening, intrigued by the tiny being he saw below on Migard.

Darcy could almost _feel_ someone watching her. As if from a great distance, she heard a rumble that sounded like thunder, but, for some reason, it seemed to be a go-ahead sign to keep speaking.

_Either that or I'm batshit crazy. _She thought, hesitating for a moment. This was stupid. And insane.

If she continued on this crazy-minded plan of hers, then Jane and the AC Unit (her fond name for Agent Coulson's cronies) would have no choice to lock her in the looney bin, and stick a huge, red lettered note on her record that said "_Absolute Crazy. Should be locked up indefinitely." _

_As if they didn't know that already..._ She thought with a smug grin on her face. Before she had time to talk herself out if it, she yelled back up at the clouds:

"Yea, you'd better listen! If you even think about sending someone other than Thor, I will have some serious complaints for you! Hell, man, I'll even complain to your boss!"

Heimdall resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the girl's ridiculous words. She was threatening him? What a strange mortal.

"**Come on, man, seriously! I've got a boss who needs questions answered, a super-secret agency who's breathing down our necks, and a life of my own that I'd like to start soon, and you're not helping by holding us up, so, come on, just send us Thor, will ya?"**

Heimdall _did _laugh at that, earning him odd looks from the two guards stationed at the door.

He was about to respond to her, when he heard footsteps on the Bifrost, currently quite a ways out, but not for nothing was he Gate Keeper. His powers of sight and hearing were unrivaled by all but the All-Father himself.

_Heimdall, _Odin said to the tall Gate Keeper, mentally talking to his loyal friend.

_The Bifrost is open, my lord._ Heimdall replied. _The mortals wish for Thor to be sent._

Odin frowned, Heimdall could feel it in his mind. _Their wishes must be forgotten, I'm afraid. For it is not Thor I mean to send. _

Heimdall raised an eyebrow. _Forgive me, All-Father, but, who else have I opened the Bifrost for? _

Odin hesitated, and Heimdall knew. The hesitation was the clue he needed. Somewhere below him, the mortal was talking again, demanding to be answered. Another mortal, a small brunette, walked up and reprimanded the odd female. Thor's Chosen one. But Heimdall was past caring.

_You would send him back? After all he has done to harm them? _He thought, towards Odin, incredulous.

_He is to learn his lesson. _Odin replied. _He shall have no power, no mortals may see him. I have placed wards upon him so that no harm will come to the Migardians. Trust me, my friend. I have not yet lost all semblance of sanity; there is a method to my madness._

Heimdall felt pity for the Migardians. To have the God of Mischief unleashed upon them was unfair to the mortals, yet it seemed to be the only thing that had changed Thor; being exiled amongst the humans. Perhaps all was not as lost as it seemed, but the Gate Keeper still had his doubts. Many of them.

_Know this, then, All-Father, _He thought solemnly. _Should your plan fail, and harm come to the Migardians, I shall hold you responsible, and I will leave your service. _

_You have that right. _Odin thought to him. _I would not stop you, should that happen. _

Odin and the entourage of guards, the Council, and one very put-off looking Loki entered the vast domed room. After a few minutes of preparations and spells by the Council, Odin glanced at Heimdall.

_It is time. _He thought. Heimdall nodded and lifted his sword, plunging it into the receptacle that capped the power flow. By piercing the river of power with his sword, Heimdall was able to manipulate the vast amount of sheer energy to his will. The energy needed little encouragement, all he had to do was control it, which took more willpower and strength than it seemed.

He stared at Loki and then, in a moment of impulse for him, he gave the fallen Prince a half-warning; half-encouragement, thinking of the silly mortal below.

_Do not make me regret sending you, Loki_ He thought to himself. _And do not harm the mortals. Or I will kill you myself._

He was almost distracted by the mortal below, who had returned, along with a man in a red-and-gold metal suit, and they were shouting silly insults up at him, before bursting out laughing.

In a moment of clarity, Heimdall saw the mortal girl in his mind's eye. He saw into her heart, and he saw the raw strength displayed. It was crazy, he knew, and he wished no harm upon this mortal who had made him laugh, but...She and her companions seemed to be worthy adversaries. The girl especially seemed brash enough to back-talk Loki.

_I know just where to send you._ Heimdall thought, reaching into the power stream and willing it to transport Loki to his desired location. The power rushed through him, doing as he wished and enveloping Loki, whisking him away to where Heimdall had told it to take him.

And with a flash of light, Loki was gone.

* * *

_Sooo, chapter one is up! Woohoo!_

_I hope you enjoy it so far!_

_As I said, this is based off of folklore. Google 'East of the Sun and West of the Moon." or read "East" by Edith Pattou. That's where I drew my inspiration for this story from. :)_

_I'm not ripping the story off though. I'm adding some things, taking out some things, changing it up, etc._

_Chapters two and three might be up tonight, or possibly tomorrow. _

_Review if you'd like, I'd love to hear any feedback!_

_Also, any mistakes or errors, please forgive, as I've tried to weed them out, but I've missed a few._

_:)_

_See you in the next chapter!_

_3 3 3_

_-Sael_

_PS_

_I have NO CLUE what I should name this story. All this names I've come up with sucked. So if you have a better idea, please help me! I need a good name!_


	2. Chapter 2

Invisibility and Ice Cream

A Thor Fanfic.

Written by Saelryth-Windstalker.

___~DISCLAIMER~_

___None of these characters or setting belong to me. I just play with them and make them dance for me. :)_

___I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any part of the Thor, Iron-Man, or Avengers universe and/or characters. No profit of any kind is made off of this fiction._

___All characters are © Marvel, and Some are credited to Norse mythology._

* * *

Chapter Two:

Darcy wasn't getting tired of yelling up at the clouds. Actually, it was kind of fun. Or it _was_, until Jane showed up.

"Darcy! What are you doing?" he boss cried at her as she jogged over.

"Oh, hey Jane. Just threatening them." Darcy waved absent-mindedly at the sky.

"Threatening them? Darcy!" Jane looked horrified as she grabbed Darcy's arm, trying to pull her away from the crater that marked the landing area.

"Yea. Ouch! Jane, leggo! I'm trying to get them to send Thor back!" Darcy tried to move away from Jane, but it was no use. She may be small, but Jane was a lot stronger than she looked. _It's probably all that equipment she built._ Darcy mused. _You gotta be pretty buff to build some of that shit._

"Darcy, that's very kind, but we don't need an inter-galactic war on our hands." Jane looked stern, and she tugged at Darcy with both hands now.

"Now come _away_ from there before you get us all killed." Jane finally managed to pull a pouting, defeated Darcy away from the crater, and back to the small lab center close to the site.

* * *

Darcy continued to pout, in front of her computer now, where Jane had exiled her to, until she heard something. Pulling out her ear phones and shutting her iPod down, she listened.

Repulsor jets. There was only one thing the sound could've been, and that was a repulsor jet.

Which meant...

"Oh...My...God..." Darcy murmured in awe, before scrambling up from her desk chair and rushing like a madman out of her tiny office.

Her office was directly under the small landing pad atop the small, one-story rectangular lab, so it wasn't hat far of a walk to the landing pad access door, which she reached in no time and rushed out, only to see an incredibly suave-looking Tony Stark pop his mask up and walk, grinning, towards her.

"Darcy! Been awhile!" He greeted as he reached her and scooped her up in a bear hug.

"Ton-Oh, God, ow, ow, ow, ooooowww!" was Darcy's reply.

"Whoops, sorry darlin.'" Tony released her and winked,. "Just missed you, is all."

Darcy smiled, a red blush of happiness gracing her features. "Missed you too, Tony. So, what are you doing here?"

"Meh." Tony waved his iron-clad hand in the air. "Genius stuff."

Darcy crossed her arms, defiant. "Like what." It wasn't a question.

Tony grinned. "Well, your boss needed my amazing skills and near-perfect brain to help her out on a portal issue. Which, by the way, she said nothing detailed about. Care to fill me in?"

Darcy looked out to the west, near the crater-site. "The portal's opening." She said softly. "But there are some anomalies we haven't run into the previous times it's been opened. Also, with the stability issues on the other side, and limited technology on this side, we're running into some...road blocks."

Tony rubbed his chin. "Mmm. I'll see what I can do. I suppose..." He looked dejected. "I'll have to put off our regular play-date until _after_ Doc Foster's done with me?"

Darcy grinned. "Dude, are you kidding? Hell no! She doesn't need you for another twenty minutes! Wanna go do something fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fun? Around here?" Tony scoffed. "Like what?"

Darcy looked west again. "Well, I yelled at some gods this morning."

Tony's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "you did _what?_"

"Threatened what-his-face up there. Told him I'd complain to Odin and start a war if he didn't send Thor."

Tony laughed. "My God...what did he do?" he leaned forward in anticipation of the outcome.

"Nothing. I think he didn't believe me. Maybe I should've insulted him."

This was too good to pass up on. Insulting a god? Once in a lifetime chance. Yes, please!

Tony flipped his mask back down, lifted Darcy up, and took off toward the crater.

"Insulting a god? Darcy, you are the genius. I'll gladly help you start world war three in exchange for this chance at awesomeness."

Darcy laughed as he set her down. "All right then! What's a good insult?" She asked as she paced the rim of the crater.

Tony smirked. "There's always yo mama jokes." He supplied.

Darcy paused, and looked at him quizzically. "Do they even _have _moms?" she asked.

"You know...I'm not sure..." Tony said. "I could ask JARVIS to look it up, if you'd like."

Darcy waved a hand. "Nah. Let's just make some up on the fly." She smiled wickedly.

And thus commenced the yelling of silly insults up at the clouds.

* * *

"YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER!" Darcy yelled, before she and Tony burst out laughing.

"AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!" Tony finished, red faced and crying tears of laughter. For five minutes they'd kept this up, and his lungs hurt, but he couldn't stop.

"Dude.." Darcy gasped in between giggle fits, "We've _got_ to do this from the top of Stark Tower sometime!"

Tony laughed uproariously at this, before yelling yet another insult up at the sky.

* * *

"Sir?" Agent Coulson turned towards the female agent. "We've found them. They're at the crater site."

Coulson nodded. "Thank you, Agent Nicole." He turned to leave, before the agent cleared her throat and said tentatively, "Sir?"

Coulson turned again. "Yes, Agent? What's the problem?"

Agent Nicole shifted uncomfortably. "Um, sir, they seem to be yelling."

"Yelling?"

"At the sky, sir."

"What are they yelling?"

"Um, we caught some 'your mother' jokes being thrown around."

Coulson rolled his eyes and dismissed the poor girl. How like Stark and Lewis. _Babysitting,_ He thought, _Is _not_ my forte._

* * *

A few minutes later, Agent Coulson and Jane, in a black SUV accompanied by a mobile lab and two trucks full of security pulled up to the crater-site, a cloud of disapproval almost hovering about them. Darcy and Tony, having seen them approach, were standing still, side by side nervously.

Darcy had her hands clasped behind her back, and was looking at the ground and scuffing her feet in the dirt.

"I'm going to get fired for this, aren't I?" she mumbled miserably.

Tony, who had been standing in a more confident and defiant pose, with his back straight and his arms crossed, glanced down at her. "Fired? For having fun?" He scoffed. "Listen, sweetheart, if they fire you-which I won't allow- you can come work for me in Stark Tower." He smiled down at the deflated looking girl.

Darcy looked up, her face instantly brightening. "Really?" She exclaimed. "No way! Thanks Tony!"

She was about to throw herself on the tall man and hug him to death, but she remembered the painful metal-clad hug earlier and just flashed him a brilliant smile.

Tony smiled back at her fondly. "No problem, girly. Now look sharp, Agent Grumpy-Pants is here." He muttered as the SUV s pulled to a halt perhaps twenty feet in front of them.

Darcy's eyes widened, and she started to stand up straight, but then she looked at Coulson, and almost felt his glare through his sunglasses, and resumed her mopey, 'little girl in trouble' pose.

Jane looked less upset, but was still fairly put-off as she and Coulson marched up.

"Mr. Stark." Coulson called, his voice raised but monotone as always. "You were supposed to report twenty minutes ago, not act childish with Ms. Lewis."

Tony spread his hands in a signal of peace. "Hey, listen, I needed some down time. I flew here all the way from New York."

Jane looked back and forth between the two, a sparkle in her eyes. Although she was slightly put-off, she was also glad that Darcy seemed to be friends with the intimidating man, and their antics were laughable, even if they could be dangerous.

"Miss Lewis..." Coulson turned his sun-glassed stare to Darcy. "This is your third warning this month. You were told that if you had three strikes, you'd be punished. We will talk about your punishment later."

Jane looked at the firm Agent, open-mouthed, while Tony tilted his head down and glared under his eyebrows at the black-clad man. "Don't...you...dare." He warned.

Darcy looked as if she was about to burst into tears, and Jane stepped in to give her a hug. "Agent Coulson, maybe...maybe we're being too harsh on her." she said, holding her shamed friend. "We both know that science isn't her calling, she doesn't enjoy it much. No offense, Darcy."

"None taken." Darcy hugged Jane back, smiling. Jane was right. "Coulson, I don't particularly enjoy my job, it's true. But I like working around Jane. I like knowing things and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Please, don't fire me."

Coulson smiled a little. "Fire you? No, Miss Lewis, I won't fire you. Director Fury would be angry if I did, and I do not want him angry. I will transfer you to another department, as I've been planning on doing that anyway. How does the base in California sound?"

Darcy gasped and her eyes widened in dismay. "Horrible! Dude, you expect me to leave my family here? Absolutely no way in hell am I leaving Jane." She crossed her arms and almost stuck her tongue out at Coulson, who frowned at her outburst.

It was Tony who stepped in and fixed things. "Tell you what," he stated, stepping in between Darcy and Agent Coulson. "Darcy can come work for me, and not leave New Mexico. I've got a building here, you can be my liaison and be the gopher between Dr Foster and myself. Among other stuff. And you could still be technically working for S.H.I.E.L.D, too. And if you want-"

He was cut off by a loud rumble and a scientist stepping out of one of the mobile labs. "Dr. Foster!" The tech shouted, "We've got some activity from the portal! You'd better come quick!"

The group of four took off running towards the mobile labs, as the sky darkened.

"What is it?" Jane asked frantically.

"We don't know, ma'am! It just...materialized without warning!"

Jane gently elbowed her way in between the tech and the computer, glancing up at the screen and frantically typing things on the computer.

"Darcy!" she yelled. "Get to the monitor and check the energy levels!"

"Right!" Darcy ran to the other lab truck, jumping in the back and plopping herself down on a chair. A few seconds later, a buzzing static filled the speakers, "Can you hear me?" Came Darcy's voice.

Jane pressed a button next to the computer. "Loud and clear. What's the reading?"

Darcy started shooting off random numbers, while Jane and another tech quickly entered them into two separate machines. "Darcy, get on the calculator and figure these numbers!" Jane's voice came through the speakers. "No need." Came Tony's voice. "The answer is.."

Two minutes passed and finally, the numbers were crunched, and everyone at their posts. "Darcy, monitor the energy levels and readings, the energy levels will read somewhere around two million or more if someone's teleporting through."

"Three minutes till impact!" Coulson barked into his walkie talkie.

Darcy had a vision of a submarine with an alert crew, with the Captain shouting, "Battle Stations, Battle Stations!" And Navy men scrambling to their positions. She even muttered 'Ah-woo-gah! Ah-woo-gah!" Under her breath to emulate the sirens in a ship. Naturally, nobody noticed.

"T Minus two minutes and counting." A very official voice announced.

_Come on, big man, don't let me down._ Darcy thought to the sky. _Send Thor, please, please, please, send Thor._

The tensest two minutes Darcy thought she'd ever lived through were passing slowly, and that feeling of something wrong returned, making her stomach churn and filling her heart with uncertainty and a twinge of fear. Whatever was coming, it was big, she was certain. Maybe another Destroyer?

She kept watching the energy levels, and the clock ticked down.

"Brace for impact!" Someone shouted, and then...silence. For a split second, there was nothing. And then whatever it was hit the ground with a loud rumble of thunder, and the shock wave rolled out from the crater. It hit the labs and Darcy swore that her lab mobile left the ground and came crashing back down.

A few seconds later, and all was silent again. Darcy quickly printed out the energy results, and ran over to Jane's truck, glancing at the crater. What she saw made her stop.

"Jane!" She called. Jane, Tony and Coulson stepped outside, looking at Darcy. "What's wrong?" Jane asked.

Darcy pointed a shaking finger at the crater site. Three heads turned and looked.

Nobody was there. The crater was empty.

Jane's knees gave out and she crumpled to the ground. Tony steadied Darcy and Coulson knelt down and put his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I...I don't understand." Jane looked at Darcy, her eyes filled with tears. Darcy wanted to cry, seeing Jane look so pitiful and rejected.

"The energy readings..."

Darcy cut in. "They peaked at one million five-hundred thousand."

Tony looked up. "That's not enough. Two million is the absolute lowest reading if someone had been teleported through. That's way too low for a person."

Coulson stood up, dragging Jane back to her feet and clasping her shoulder to keep her steady. "If that's the absolute lowest...then what does five-hundred thousand below the lowest mean?" He asked.

Tony shrugged. "Two million is the lowest for someone with that amount of...whatever it is that an Asgardian has. With Thor's help, we were able to calculate the amount of energy the weakest Asgardian could possibly have. The lowest would have been two million."

Darcy's head snapped up. "Wait...the 'whatever it is' that Asgardians have...wouldn't it be a form of magic, which, coincidentally, is a form of energy?"

Jane looked up at Darcy. "Do all Asgardians _have _magic though?"

Darcy shrugged and then pointed at the paper in her hands. "I'm not sure, but! If the lowest for an Asgardian is two million, and Asgardians are super-human type things, then wouldn't a non-magical being emit a _lower_ energy signature when sent through the bridge?"

Jane's shoulders fell. "We're not sure. No one's ever been through the portal but an Asgardian."

Darcy crossed her arms. "Well, with something that high-I'm assuming that humans emit low signatures here- what if they just did a test-run of the portal? Think about it."

Tony's eyes brightened and he slowly smiled. "Actually...Darcy might be right."

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, if this was just a test run, then we would get the signatures that we're reading, but would we get a person? Normally, first test runs are made with_out_ a person 'inside.' If this was the first time this has happened-" He looked at Jane, who nodded. "-Then they most likely wouldn't send anyone through, just to make sure that nobody was disintegrated or whatever it is these intergalactic hurl-a-whirls do when they malfunction."

Jane nodded. "So, what we had was basically a test run, to see if the Bifrost was ready for transport. And the massive energy readings..."

"Would be the energy build up from traveling all over the dimensions, or realms or whatever." Darcy finished.

Coulson looked at Darcy. "Aren't you supposed to be a Political Science major?"

Darcy shrugged. "Hey, you pick a few things up. Besides, Jane explained the portal to me with a rubber band. If you pull the rubber band back, and then let go, there is a certain amount of energy that goes along with the release. In this case, the portal is a giant rubber band. And common sense says, that if you have a big rubber band, and stretch it out to full velocity and let it go, you'll have a massive build-up of energy that travels along with the rubber band."

Coulson nodded. "So. We conclude that this was a test run?" The other three nodded. "Most likely." Tony said. Jane looked hopeful and was starting to cheer back up, the wheels in her mind turning. If this was an initial test run, then an actual teleportation shouldn't be too far behind...

"Do you have an estimation for when we should be expecting a manned teleportation test?" Coulson turned to Jane and made a sharp hand motion at the S.H.I.E.L.D people back at the SUV s.

"That really depends on how well the testing goes on the other end, and there's no actual way to calculate that without a report of their results." She started walking towards the crater, and the others followed.

"Of course, we'll have to do some tests and things here at the crater site. There has been a significant expansion of the crater's perimeter, so we'll have to check it out. But, other than that, I think we're good." Jane turned to Coulson and Tony and promptly launched her basic findings.

Darcy zoned out as the others continued to talk about science-y stuff. Staring at the crater, she could definitely feel something amiss here...She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. That feeling she'd had earlier was coming back now, in force.

Wait...

"What was that?" Darcy asked, and her three companions turned and looked at her.

"What was what, Darcy?" Jane asked.

"I thought I heard something. Almost like a voice, but...no clear, intelligible words." Darcy hugged herself and glared around.

"Well, that shock wave did have a pretty big boom, maybe it's still messing with your ears." Tony shrugged and told her.

"Oh..yeah, probably." Darcy responded, more confident than she felt.

There it was again! Louder this time, but still faint, and no words...She wiggled her fingers in her ears to try to clear them out, and she waited.

Nothing.

Suddenly, Darcy felt cold. Very, very cold. Something cold had brushed her shoulder. She shivered, and turned around, feeling as if someone was watching her. She looked about her, but there was nobody there.

The cold feeling returned, and Darcy stepped towards her friends. A summer cold, maybe? After-effects from the energy blast? The chill followed her, so she figured if was the former.

"Come on, Darcy, let's go." Jane looked at her friend and smiled, fully cheered up again.

Darcy threw one last glance behind her, this time at the sky, and heard a soft, almost apologetic rumble of thunder. She shrugged off all this weird stuff and joined her friends.

"So, Darcy." Tony fell into step beside her as they walked away. "About that job offer..."

* * *

Loki fell through the stream of energy, watching as the light played around him. He felt like he had fallen for an eternity, and yet he knew that it was only a few seconds.

He was falling, and had no clue where he was going. It didn't bother him. He would know when he got there.

The energy around him shifted, and Loki felt the surge of power in his bones. He was about to land.

He relaxed, instead of bracing himself for impact, so that his bones would not crack under the pressure. It was a trick he had learned long ago.

A rumble of thunder, a jarring shock through his bones, and he was there. He landed, much like he hand inside of the S.H.I.E.L.D compound all those months ago, kneeling down, head bowed.

Loki raised his head ad glanced around.

There was a vast flat plain around him, hot and dry. There were black motor contraptions in the distance, and figures beginning to emerge from them.

Loki snarled. Migard. Odin had sent him to _Migard_ again, had he?

Rage filled him, and Loki stood up, ready to attack the pitiful mortals, but stopped. He had no magic of course. There was no point in even taking an offensive stance. No, he would observe.

The humans milled about, talking. Normally, Loki would be able to read their thoughts and hear their conversations, but he was stripped of his power.

He scoffed at himself in disgust. Pitiful.

A few minutes later, and the humans started moving towards him. Loki had not moved.

He could hear what they were saying as they got closer. Scientific babble and what not.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he saw Jane Foster and her pitiful sidekick, along with the Iron Man and that wretched Agent he thought he'd killed.

_Very clever, All-Father,_ He thought. _Sending me here, where you know I cannot hurt them. _He grinned an evil smile, teeth showing. _But rest assured, I shall find a way to harm your precious Migardians._

One of the humans was straying too close to him. The assistant to Foster. Lewis was her name.

Loki glanced about. Lewis was the only one not talking with the others. She looked troubled and scared.

Oh, this was wonderful. _Time for some mischief._ Loki thought as he slowly sauntered up near her and addressed her.

"You there. Girl."

The mortal's head whipped up and she looked around, before addressing her friends. When the small exchange amongst the mortals had stopped, Loki raised his voice and addressed her again.

"You shall kneel before the God of Mischief, mortal woman." Loki held back a surge of anger when she ignored him and started to fiddle with her ears.

_Of course she can't hear you, you dolt._ He thought to himself. _Thank the All-Father for that. However...if the mortal girl cannot clearly hear me...Perhaps she would respond more to _physical _contact._ Another wicked grin, and Loki stepped forward until he could reach out and touch her shoulder.

He watched as his blue hand made contact with her skin, and he let out a dark inward chuckle as her eyes widened and she looked around, hugging herself. She looked right at him, and still she hand no notion of his presence. How wonderful this was! Perhaps he could not _hurt_ mortals, but there were plenty of opportunities to take advantage of his punishment. Mischief making opportunities.

He touched her again, and she walked back towards the small group of people.

"You cannot escape me that easily, girl." He whispered, grinning as he followed her.

She continued to shiver until Foster addressed her, summoning her away from Loki's landing site. He watched curiously as the mortal looked back up at the sky, and his head snapped up when he heard a rumble of thunder. Loki squinted his eyes and peered suspiciously up at the sky, looking for Thor.

This girl was in contact with Asgard, somehow. And he had to find out how.

And so Loki followed her.

* * *

After one mind-numbing day spent trying to make his presence known, Loki was bored.

The mortal girl he'd followed earlier had been surprisingly dull, and gave no indication of any advanced knowledge of Asgard, so Loki had focused on ending his punishment as quickly as possible.

Which meant that he had to see which humans could feel his presence.

By the end of the day, Loki was angry and disgusted.

He paced the ground on the outside of the building, trying to get away from the inane chatter and mindless babble of the mortals inside.

"Not a single mortal. Not a single, _accursed _mortal in this entire place can feel me!" He raged, glaring at the sky, hands clasped behind his back.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever!" Loki shouted at the sky. "But mark my words, All-Father, I shall find a way to break this curse, and when I do, I shall slay you and your bastard son! And _I_ shall rule Asgard and wipe out your precious _mortals!_" Loki spit out the last word as if it were a curse.

He took several deep breaths and began to plot. So far, none of the mortals had responded to his presence. _Save one..._he thought. _The air-headed mortal._

Loki's intelligence bucked at the thought of spending time around the brain-dead mortal. She would surely be a dull hindrance to his mind, but so far, he had no other options. So, he decided to cut his losses- despite of his disgust towards the girl- and follow her once more, to see if she yielded any results.

Loki sighed and rubbed his temples. This would be a long, torturous journey ahead of him. Should another mortal react to his presence, he would leave the girl behind instantly.

But until then...this Darcy girl was his only choice.

* * *

_By the way, if there are any scientific innaccuracies, forgive me! D: _

_I don't know what I'm talking about as far as Science goes. :(_

_Yay, chapter two! :D_

_I hope you've enjoyed this one! Bonus points if you can find the LOTR and Monty Python quotes! =3_

_so, this story is a big WIP._

_I might take a while in between chapters, so hang in there. :)_

_love,_

_-Sael_

_reviews are welcomed and loved, but not required_


	3. Chapter 3

Invisibility and Ice Cream

A Thor Fanfic

Written by Saelryth-Windstalker

___~DISCLAIMER~_

___None of these characters or setting belong to me. I just play with them and make them dance for me. :)_

___I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any part of the Thor, Iron-Man, or Avengers universe and/or characters. No profit of any kind is made off of this fiction._

___All characters are © Marvel, and Some are credited to Norse mythology._

___F-Bomb in this chapter. Just one, but you've been warned. If that doesn't belong in a T story, I'll bump the rating up to M._

* * *

Chapter Three:

Loki had followed Darcy home that night. It wasn't hard, as she walked home at dusk. It was perfect for stalking her.

The mortal had walked up to a brick building, which Loki eyed with disgust. _I suppose..._ He thought, _That I could find another, more acceptable area of residence for my stay..._

A small voice countered that thought with a retort of: _And where else have I to go?_

Loki sighed and made his way closer to the mortal girl, who had since started to fumble around with her pockets, and soon pulled out a set of keys.

Loki thought quickly as she stuck the keys in the lock, and grabbed onto the door handle, holding it shut. Darcy also wrapped her hand around the handle, but Loki knew that she would not feel his hand, simply the cold metal. She started to turn the knob, and tried to open the door, but Loki held it fast, smirking at her attempts.

Darcy was slamming her hip against the door now, trying to use force to open it. Loki suddenly let go, and Darcy tumbled inwards and fell inside, giving Loki enough time to slip past her into the house, as she picked herself off of the floor.

He stood in the sitting room, smirking as she muttered curses at the door, vowing to call a repairman in the morning.

Darcy stomped into the kitchen area, and pulled something out of the icebox, before pulling out a spoon and stomping into the sitting room and lazily flopping down on a sofa. Loki watched, slightly repulsed, as she opened the lid to her nourishment and promptly dug in.

And then, an idea hit him...

As long as he was stuck with this girl, he could not work on finding someone more...well-off...to help him break his curse. Odin had said that as long as a mortal _feared_ him, he would be unheard and unseen.

Loki smiled. Mortals were terribly superstitious, as they always had been. One of the most feared of their superstitions were spirits, ghosts. And if this mortal were like any other...

He glanced at the girl, who currently had her hand over her eyes, her head on the back of the sofa.

Loki smirked and slowly moved the spoon on the small table in front of the sofa. He moved it far enough that she would notice it, but not close enough that she wouldn't even think that it had moved.

Silently, Loki got up and started to roam her house, finding small things to displace and move.

Her coffee maker he moved into the guest bedroom, and the pillows he stored in the freezer.

Oh yes...this would be fun indeed...

* * *

Sunday morning dawned for Darcy, bright and early. Wait...what? Bright and early? Oh, honey..._hell_ no! She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, beeping away at six in the morning.

"MOTHER OF..." She yelled. "You _stupid_ piece of _shit!_ What in all the seven hells are you _doing?_ It's a freaking _Sunday!_" She was screeching at her alarm clock now, and, unbeknownst to her, a certain God of Mischief was sitting on her sofa, demurely sipping on a cup of tea and smiling into the rim.

He heard Darcy grumble as she banged around her house, and watched as she made her way into the kitchen. She was clad in naught but a baggy shirt and a pair of purple undergarments, and Loki stood up and followed her into the kitchen, standing in the corner to watch her.

Darcy was yanking open her freezer, looking for her "fother-mucking ice cream," and then she froze.

"What the actual _fuck?_" She stared dumbly inside of the freezer, which, for some reason, contained two pillows.

"This is getting ridiculous..." She muttered as she pulled the frozen pillows out and placed them in the sink.

Loki just smiled.

* * *

Monday morning found Darcy staring at her cellphone. Today she started work at Tony's place. Technically, she still worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, just as he'd promised, but she would now be working on things she actually _enjoyed_.

She'd be doing some press speeches and things for Stark Industries important people, and some negotiation work with Stark's top buyers, and also some interesting paperwork for S.H.I.E.L.D.

And the cherry on top was that she got to handle a few top-secret documents and -hopefully-write a cover-up for any super-villain ravished town.

She vaulted out of bed and made her way into the shower, too excited to go back to sleep. It was still around four hours before she'd have to leave, so why not start the day with a warm, relaxing shower? Nothing was displaced or in strange places, and although she had heard voices the night before, she felt good.

Darcy turned on the hot water to her liking, stripped down, and hopped into the shower, humming happily.

Loki, on the other hand, had observed Darcy's morning good mood and decided that she needed to be put in her place. He had spared her last night from any strange misplaced items, and had instead talked to her, which he felt certain that she'd heard, as she kept fiddling with her ears.

So when he heard the shower running, Loki chuckled and started making his way into Darcy's bathroom. He silently opened the door, Darcy not noticing, as she was too wrapped up in having a good shower. She was humming and singing a few words now, as Loki slowly crept towards the shower.

Upon reaching the edge of the tub, he slowly brushed aside the corner of the shower curtain and reached for the water control.

Priding himself on being somewhat of a civilized man, Loki did not peek at Darcy, but instead watched her shadow through the shower curtain.

And then he pulled.

Darcy's voice rose to a squeak as the hot water suddenly vanished from her shower, and she jumped back to plaster herself against the back wall, trying to stay clear of the stream of cold water.

Loki smiled and slowly turned the knob back to hot as Darcy was busy inspecting the shower head.

As she felt the water heat back up, Darcy sighed and stepped back underneath the water, content.

Fifteen minutes later, and the water went cold again.

As Loki laughed out loud, his mirth was disguised by Darcy's shriek, which Loki was sure could be heard all the way outside on the street.

* * *

"I'm telling you, the water just suddenly ran cold!" Darcy crossed her arms and glared at the repairman.

"I'm not arguing with you, Miss Lewis," The tall man replied. "What I'm saying is that there's nothing wrong with your faucet or the handles."

Darcy looked defeated. "Maybe someone was using taps?" She asked hopefully.

The repairman laughed. "This is a large complex. Plus, these apartments are pretty much town houses. Which means that there's more than enough hot water to go around, even _if_ someone was using taps. The only way that your hot water would've shut off is if this entire complex had all decided to run taps at the same time for several minutes."

Darcy hung her head. "What does that leave, then?" She asked the man, who lifted his cap, scratched his head and replied:

"Manual shutoff. If it was a water-heater shutoff, then you would've been notified, and it would have lasted longer than a few minutes. How many times did this happen?"

"Five times within a forty-five minute shower. And it was at irregular intervals and each shutoff lasted a different amount of time, too."

The repairman nodded, "Yea. Definitely a manual shutoff then. Probably some kids messing with the water-heater. Take a wrench to the right pipeline, and the water flow is redirected or shut off until you turn the valve into it's proper position."

Darcy sighed, and paid the repairman, before ushering him out and leaving for work.

* * *

That night, Darcy sat down at her table and dug into her home-cooked meal. Steak and salad, nothing too fancy. Se was having a good dinner, until the chair moved.

Darcy stared at the chair opposite her, fork loaded with steak poised halfway to her open mouth. She watched, wide-eyed, as her plate slowly lifted itself up off of the table, and placed itself in front of the other chair. Darcy slowly put her fork down, and crossed herself, before standing up and slowly opening one of her kitchen drawers and pulling out her spare taser. She turned and pointed it back at the chair, which moved backwards again, and then she heard laughter.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she snatched her phone off of the counter.

After speed-dialing, she held the phone to her ear with a slightly shaky hand, and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Jane? Can I come over to your place?" She asked when her friend answered.

"Darcy, what's wrong?" Jane asked, sounding worried.

"Uh, well, I think my house is haunted." Darcy replied.

* * *

_Chapter three now! Wewt! Yea, this is the last chapter I have to upload, the others aren't finished yet. But hang in there! It's about to get good! _

_Love you all!_

_-Sael_

_Reviews are welcome and loved, but not required._


	4. Chapter 4

Invisibility and Ice Cream

A 'Thor' fan fiction.

_Summary: Darcy thought her house was haunted. And then the ghost started sleeping in her bed. What was going on? Rated T, Based off of folklore (and it's adaptation), but with a modern day, Loki/Darcy twist!_

_~DISCLAIMER~_

_None of these characters or setting belong to me. I just play with them and make them dance for me. :)_

_I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any part of the Thor, Iron-Man, or Avengers universe and/or characters. No profit of any kind is made off of this fiction._

_All characters are © Marvel, and Some are credited to Norse mythology._

_Written by Saelryth-Windstalker._

Chapter Four:

* * *

"Haunted?" Jane laughed. "Darcy,what on earth..?"

Darcy was slightly annoyed at her friend's laughter. _Oh, sure, it's funny _now. Darcy thought. _But wait till _you_ see your kitchen furniture move itself._

"I'm telling you, Jane, it's really haunted. Things keep moving around, changing locations, and my kitchen furniture just literally started moving."

Jane sighed. "Darcy, are you sure you're not-"

Darcy cut her off. "I'm not imagining things, Jane! And I'm not drunk, or anything else! My house is freaking _haunted_. Like, someone call Ghostbusters, because-YAAH!"

"Darcy?! Darcy, what's wrong?!" Jane's frantic voice came through the phone.

Darcy looked around the kitchen, squinting. "Something cold just touched me. I swear...Jane, you gotta get me outta here, I'm..." she trailed off.

"You're what, Darcy?" Jane asked, confused.

"I'm...I'm...Uhh..." Darcy tried to reply, but was too ashamed to bring herself to say it.

"Darcy, out with it. You're what?" Jane sounded slightly annoyed.

"I'm scared, ok?" Darcy blurted out, cheeks turning red. "And I really don't want to be here, so please, please, _please_ let me come stay with you for a few days? I swear it won't be long. Please?"

Darcy was almost in full puppy dog mode, which Jane could not resist. Her friend was far too upset for her to be home by herself.

"Fine," Jane sighed. She didn't _mind_ Darcy coming over, but... "come on over. But I'm working, so try to be quiet?"

Jane held the phone away from her ear as Darcy's squeal of thanks came through the receiver.

* * *

Loki couldn't believe how easily he'd managed to run Lewis out of her house. He had listened to her phone call with Foster, and had given a smug smirk at Darcy's willingness to leave her house.

_Mortals_ He thought. _So gullible._

Loki followed Darcy into her room and watched as she started to pack some overnight clothes and supplies. She was muttering about calling Ghostbusters, whoever _they_ were. Darcy whirled around as he chuckled at her ramblings, looking him square in the eyes, although she wouldn't have known it.

"Listen here, ghost. I've had about enough of you. As soon as I get back, I'm bringing a priest or something. Yea, that's right, quiver in fear. You, oh Spookly, are going to be exorcized, mark my words."

And with that, Darcy zipped up her overnight bag, hoisted it over her shoulder, and stormed towards the door, grabbing her keys as she opened the door, pausing in the jamb.

"And don't even _think_ about breaking anything!" Darcy yelled back into the house before walking out and slamming the door. Loki heard the lock turn and then click, and then footsteps retreating, before pausing and then coming back towards the flat.

He raised an eyebrow as Darcy unlocked her door again and stuck her head in, yelling "And don't touch my laptop!" Before closing the door, locking it, and then walking away, this time for good.

Loki laughed out loud and crossed his arms, slowly turning around to survey the flat.

"Thank you, Miss Lewis, for leaving me in your pitiful home." He laughed, triumphant. "I shall enjoy invading your privacy to the fullest. Now then...what shall I upset first?"

He laughed again before cheerily prowling about the house, looking for something to snoop through. He skipped her collection of videos entirely, judging them to be too mundane for his attention. Breaking things would cause too much attention, as there were neighbors who he was fairly certain had seen her leave, and he _abhorred _disorder and messiness; breaking something would create quite an inconvenient mess for his liking.

"There must be something here, something _worth_ my time..." He muttered to himself as he wandered the house.

Then he remembered the bookshelf in the hall by her room. _Surely you must have something there I can use..._

Loki gracefully made his way to the bookshelf in question, before pursuing through the titles. The girl had quite a selection, titles such as _Jane Eyre_, _The Iliad, Sherlock Holmes, _and other various well known classic and modern works stacked neatly, albeit slightly cramped, in her small bookcase.

But there was nothing there that Loki to use to further instill fear of himself in the girl with.

...That is, until he saw the last shelf, at the bottom:

Lined there on the lowest shelf were odd looking, cloth-covered books, of small, angular construction, and odd, shiny pages. Loki's forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion, and he reached forward to pull one of the odd books out.

Running his hand over the cover before opening it, Loki wondered what on earth this small tome could contain. As he started to look through, he was slightly amused to find images of Lewis and other mortals contained inside. This one contained a clearly younger-looking Darcy on the front page, hugging a tall young man with glasses and odd metal bands on his teeth. Loki could not fathom why anyone in their right minds would wish to wear such a contraption, remembering his own metal muzzle. It was cruel and terrible to be silenced, and yet the mortal in the image looked quite happy, in spite of the torture device he wore. Loki shook his head and placed the book back in it's place, before reaching for another to look through.

And another, and another, until he had run out of image-books and reached for the last three books on the shelf. The first one was a thin, light pink book, with no writing on the cover, save a small purple note at the bottom right-hand side which said: Property of Darcy Lewis.

Loki opened the book, curious as to what this would be, and was delighted to see handwriting on the front page, reading:

_January 19th, 2002:_

_Yeah, I finally got a journal! I'm SO stoked! I'm gonna put tons of stuff in here, and I'm gonna write all my memories down, this will be SO fun!_

Loki smiled a slow, wicked smile. Her journal. How quaint.

"Foolish girl." He murmured, "Now I shall have all I need to make you fear me."

Gracefully, Loki stood, holding the small book in his hand, before walking into Darcy's kitchen, where he pulled out a wine glass and a bottle of red.

After pouring himself a glass, he made his way into the sitting room, and sat down on a soft chair, reclining upon it as one would a throne, long legs spread before him, back leaning on the back of the chair, one elbow resting on the arm of the chair, hand delicately holding the wine glass, the other hand covering his mouth in a thoughtful gesture, as he began to read the open book in his lap.

* * *

Darcy arrived at Jane's house with her overnight bag hanging from her elbow, and wide open arms. Jane hugged Darcy when she opened the door, because Darcy's open arms and her pitiful expression just begged for some hugging. Suddenly, Jane felt very much so protective of Darcy.

"Darcy, you ok?" Jane asked, pulling away from Darcy's clinging hug and gently but firmly urging her inside, shutting the door.

"I'm fine, just..." Darcy heaved a heavy sigh and Jane pulled her into another hug. "It was creepy. Really, really, _really_ creepy, Jane."

Jane took Darcy's bag and placed it on the floor by the door, and then took her friend's wrist and gently pulled her into the living room, showing her to a big, plush sofa. Darcy thankfully sat down and put her head in her hands.

"I'll be right back." Jane called as she headed into the kitchen, just a few steps away. Jane's house was nicer then Darcy's flat, it was a big, three story house, with plenty of guest rooms upstairs, the master bedroom, kitchen, living room, dining room, and office on the main floor, and Jane's 'Secret Lab' in the basement. Darcy loved coming to Jane's house, as it was big and felt like, well..home. It was cozy, despite of it's size, and Jane had made sure that it was a well furnished, well taken care of home, although she seemed to come home rarely, and even then, preferring to spend time in the basement lab. Many a night had Darcy slept at Jane's, so much so that she even had a room to herself. Jane had even let her pick out the colors and furniture, telling Darcy not to worry about cost, because she had more than enough money, and she didn't care about cost. It was Darcy's birthday present two years ago, the summer that Jane had become fully entangled with S.H.I.E.L.D. The secret agency had simply moved into the small New Mexico town, and started building a HQ basically focused on Jane. They had spared no expense, and had given Jane this lot to build a house on, and that was that. Darcy's building was also built to house S.H.I.E.L.D employees, although they heartily denied any involvement with the boom of the town. Most folks thought that the sudden influx of people was simply because a big company decided to place a research lab there. That, of course, was S.H.I.E.L.D's doing. There was no big company, simply a elaborate cover-up. Of course, the witnesses to the destruction two years ago when Thor had first landed were informed that their silence was a matter of absolute secrecy, because it played an important part in 'the life or death of your fellow Americans.' They had backed this claim up with money, as any sane government agency would.

Darcy's building had taken some months to complete, so she had stayed in her room at Jane's place for about three months, before packing up and moving across town, a mere five minutes away.

"Alright, here you go." Darcy was jolted out of her reverie as Jane re-entered the room and placed a mug of hot tea in front of Darcy, on a beautiful wooden coffee table.

Jane rounded the coffee table and sat directly across from Darcy, leaning forward, sipping her tea before clearing her throat. "So. What happened?" she asked softly.

Darcy shrugged, gripping the mug in her hands, which she only just now realized were shaking.

"Well, I was sitting down for dinner, and then...my plate freaking _levitated_ itself across the table, and then other furniture, and oh, God, Jane...I can't live in a haunted house!" Darcy wasn't _panicking_, per se, she was just freaked out by having a ghost in her house.

She set her mug down and ran her hands down her face, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.

Jane, seeing her friend's distress, set her mug down as well, and she rose from her seat, before walking over to Darcy and sitting next to her, arms wrapping around the younger female.

"Darcy," Jane soothed, her voice low and calm. "Start from the beginning. What happened?"

Darcy turned to face Jane, cuddling up to the woman she considered her sister, and reached for her drink.

"Ok, so, it started back after the Bifrost test incident the other day..."

* * *

Loki scoffed and threw the book away from him. Lewis had no clear writing, it was a jumbled mess of dates and common information. She had a horrible habit of skipping weeks, months, even a year, before picking back up in her little book. And she wasn't even halfway through the creamy white pages. Loki sank back into the plush chair and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left hand.

What _was _he to do? Obviously, the girl had locked her secrets away in her mind, secrets that he needed to access, so he could better exploit her fears and weaknesses. But no. She kept anything sensitive to herself, not even bothering to write it down in her pitiful book. And without his powers...

Loki growled and stood up, making his way to the pitiful guest chambers.

Now was not the time for schemes. Now was the time for sleep.

* * *

Across town, Darcy and Jane were also sleeping. After their discussion of Darcy's ghost problem, they had both snuggled under a blanket, resting their heads on the other's shoulders and talking in low voices about happy memories before the silence of the night finally lulled them to sleep.

* * *

_AN:_

_AHHH! Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait! I've been extremely busy, and my Loki plot bunnies aren't liking me. :/ I'm not too happy with this chapter, but for some reason, I'm not able to open any of the emails my beta sends me atm, so here's the un-beta'd, and Kitty, I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!_

_She even drew a lovely picture based off of my story! =^-^= such a wonderful beta! It's now going to be this story's Cover picture! =3_

_I'm leaving for college in three weeks, so Be forewarned that I might not write much. I'm sorry for long waits, I haven't abandoned the story at all, but I'm busy and there are few times when I have the urge to write, or when something worth being added to I&IC comes into my brain. I'm just slow like that. :/ I wanna make the story worth y'alls time, and sometimes what I write is horrible, and I spend a while re-writing the chapter and stuff! D:_

_Well, to keep track of me and my writing status outside of my ANs, follow my tumblr! (shameless self promotion. DERP.) _

_ attackoftheplotbunnies . tumblr (take out the spaces, my lovelies!)_

_I hope to see you soon with chapter 5, where events that are hinted at in the story's summary come to pass! ;) aka, Loki in Darcy's bed...durr hurr hurr hurr... _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Etxra long A/N at the bottom! Be sure to read!_**

**_Just to remind you all, this is a T story. there will be NO lemons, but there might be a slight lemon peel or some lemon juice here and there. Nothing too graphic, but def. something to satisfy the romance monster. These two are just too cute and perfect to not have them cuddly and all lovey-dovey._**

Invisibility and Ice Cream

A Thor Fanfic.

Written by Saelryth-Windstalker.

_~DISCLAIMER~_

_None of these characters or setting belong to me. I just play with them and make them dance for me. :)_

_I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any part of the Thor, Iron-Man, or Avengers universe and/or characters. No profit of any kind is made off of this fiction._

_All characters are © Marvel, and Some are credited to Norse mythology._

* * *

Chapter Five:

**FOUR DAYS LATER**...

Loki awoke in Darcy's bed, quite warm and content. It had been four days since the girl had fled to her friend's house, and Loki was enjoying some peace and quiet. He was quite proud of himself for making his opponent run away simply from mental intimidation, however, it was an everyday occurrence for him, or _had_ been, at least. Still, it was gratifying to know that, although he had been reduced to mortal status, he still had his knack for mind-games.

Loki slowly sat up and languidly stretched his lanky, toned body. He had a habit of sleep in the nude, and this morning was no exception. The sheets and afghans pooled around his waist as he arched his back and raised his pale arms above his head in a leisurely stretch.

One pale leg draped gracefully over the edge of the bed, tingling in the cold rush of air that hit his body. As he slowly stood up and placed one large -but still perfect- foot on the carpeted floor, which was followed by another. Loki yawned, cat like. Even the most clumsy looking movements he was able to pull off with uncanny grace and fluidity, not unlike a dancer's movements.

He walked to the shower and turned the faucet on, inwardly grimacing at the thought of having to use Migardian technology. Distasteful, but necessary.

Loki stepped inside the sower and languidly starting to clean himself, taking his time with the task.

Bathing had always been relaxing to him, and he frowned upon using magic for every little task. Determined to enjoy and indulge in the finer things of life, even if he had been stripped of power, the mischievous god had raided his host's supplies of bath products. Although nothing like the luxurious herbal oils and sweet-smelling perfumed soaps of his home, they would suffice.

As he bathed, Loki pondered the situation at hand. For the past three nights, Loki had been subject to an unsettling predicament concerning his quarters. The first night without the Lewis girl, Loki had slept in the pitiful guest quarters, having tired of the cramped couch. As he was a gentleman, Loki did not entertain any thoughts of sleeping the the master bedroom, as it was still the lady's quarters. But after one night the the guest chambers, Loki had reasoned himself out of his gentlemanly thoughts and had taken up residence in Darcy's room. After sleeping on that horrible, cramped bed, he had simply reasoned that, because of the mental warfare he had waged -and subsequently won- he had all rights to the full house. The girl had left, effectively surrendering her claims on any property, which would go the the victor-himself. After all, he reasoned, this was the way things had been done for thousands of years, and the Aesir had used this practice with many battles, and had even passed on these traditions to the Norsemen, their Favored Ones.

And so, seeing no reason to deny himself his spoils, Loki had immediately moved into Darcy's room. The house was his now, so why should he subject himself to live in squalor? Not that he wasn't already, compared to how he was used to living, but Loki was determined not to lower himself any further.

As he bathed, Loki silently plotted his revenge and how he would escape this farce of a punishment.

Whatever the outcome, his revenge would surly be sweet, indeed.

* * *

"Are you _serious?_" Darcy asked as Jane rushed from room to room, grabbing clothes and other supplies, before returning to her master suite to pack them away in a large black duffel.

"I'm sorry, Darcy! I had no clue that they needed me, I swear!" Jane's voice was muffled, as she was currently poking around in her closet.

"Yea, well, _I _need you, Jane!" Darcy protested.

Jane walked out of her room and down the staircase which opened into the living room that Darcy was currently pouting in. She sat down next to her friend and took her hand.

"Look, Darcy, I'll only be gone for two weeks. I know that you need the support right now, but this is _NASA_ we're talking about! I promise you, I'll be back in two weeks. If something happens and I have to stay later, I'll call you. But this is _such_ an opportunity!"

Darcy couldn't help but smile. "I know, and I'm really happy for you, Jane, honest! I just..."

Jane pulled Darcy into a hug. "I know, I'll miss you too. And I'm sorry I have to leave in the middle of your paranormal crisis."

Darcy gave a small chuckle. "It's fine, Jane. I can always call someone to come stay a few days. Besides, as you said, it's _NASA_. I'd go with you, but I'm useless in that area." She winked, and Jane laughed, a beautiful sound that Darcy had always loved.

"Look, Darcy, if it makes you feel any better, I'll leave you the spare keys, and you can live here until I get back. You know that you're welcome to, I don't mind."

Darcy stood up and stretched. "Naah, I need to get home. Can't hide forever, you know."

Jane, still sitting, looked up at Darcy. "Are you sure? Because you know I'm totally fine if you stay here."

Darcy paused. "Really, I'd like to. I'm tempted to, but...I've gotta go home at some point. 'Sides, it's about time I grew me some chick balls." She grinned mischievously at Jane, who laughed, completely used to Darcy's odd remarks.

"Alright, if you and your...ahem..._chick balls_ are sure." Jane blushed a bit, not used to saying crude things like that. "Although I'm still giving you the spare, just in case."

Darcy visibly heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God. What would I do without you, Jane?"

Jane giggled, and stood up to hug her friend. "Plenty. You'd be fine."

Darcy pulled back, and eyed her friend over the tops of her glasses and raised an eyebrow jokingly.

Jane laughed and hugged Darcy tighter. "Come on. Let's finish your packing." Darcy said as she pulled away from Jane's hug. "What do scientists wear to these shindigs, anyway? I've got a spare pair of glasses that I can tape up for you, and some suspenders, and a pocket protec-"

Darcy was cut off as she dodged a pillow thrown her way, and cackling evilly, she ran up the stairs, Jane's playful insults following her up.

* * *

After Jane had left, Darcy sighed and looked up at the empty house in front of her. There was no reason for her to stay at Jane's, and she was still reluctant to go back home, which left only one option in her mind. Work.

To be honest, it was a day off, and there was nothing to do there. Darcy was an efficient worker and all of the past week's tasks had been done. But still...thinking about what awaited her at home made her think that there just _had _to be _some_thing she could dig up to work on.

After running back inside and collecting a few of her things, Darcy left Jane's place, locking the doors and setting the alarms behind her. She opened Jane's garage and found the old van, which was broken down and wouldn't be fixed until the next week. That left her the Motoped of Doom.

_God, I hate that thing!_ She thought to herself as she yanked the keys off of the pegboard on the wall. Darcy turned around to face the beast, glaring at it. She walked towards it and grabbed the helmet off of the seat, brushed it off and placed it on her head, not bothering to snap the clasp shut. She gingerly touched the small vehicle, as if it was about to bite her hand off. Steeling herself, Darcy nudged the kickstand with her foot and wheeled the machine out into the driveway, holding one hand behind her as she clicked the garage door's 'Open/Close' button on her set of keys. The door ground to a halt and Darcy climbed aboard the Motoped of Doom, holding her breath as she turned it on, hoping that it wouldn't work. _Please, please don't work..._

To no avail. The small powder blue terror came to life with that insipid "rrrrrrrrrrrrrr" sound that might as well've been a roar in Darcy's mind. Grimly, Darcy snapped the helmet clasp shut and gripped the handlebars for all she was worth before slowly, carefully driving away.

In her head, Darcy could've sworn she heard evil laughter from the blue menace underneath her.

_Just hold on. Hold on, you'll be fine. AAAH! Speed bump! Close your eyes! No, wait, _don't_ close your eyes! Hands on the handlebar...AACK! Save me, Jane!_

* * *

Tony Stark sat in his office, a shot glass in his hand and many technical thoughts in his head.

It was safe to say that Tony was having an odd day. Pepper had called, wanting to know when he planned on returning to New York. He hadn't had the heart to tell her he wanted to stay with Darcy and his new staff for a few more days, so he had uncharacteristically told her he'd be back in two days. Normally, he would have told her that he'd be staying for at least another week, and that he'd be back soon, and Pepper would fuss and reprimand him, and he offer to jump in the Iron Man suit and fly to her in New York, just to bring her back with him. That's how Tony Stark _used _ to do things.

But that was then, and this was now. Stark had fallen in love-Good _Lord_, that sounded sappy-and as much as he loved spontaneity, he loved Pepper more.

He and JARVIS had also been working on another prototype, and so to top off his emotional war, he had dozens of equations and scenarios running through his head. So to relax, he had grabbed himself a shot glass and some of his favorite whiskey.

This was exactly the way Darcy found him: sitting behind his desk, shot glass in hand, brow furrowed in thought, and a dark brooding cloud hanging over him. JARVIS gave her a cordial welcome, to which she responded to softly. Tony looked up at her voice.

"Darcy,what are you doing here? It's your day off." Tony looked confused as he rose from his chair and walked forward to kiss her cheek in greeting.

Darcy sighed and plopped down into an armchair in front of her friend's desk. "I know, I just...Jane left, and I don't want to go home and be alone, so..." She trailed off, looking down at her feet.

Tony smiled and again sat down at his desk. "So you thought you'd find yourself some busy work?"

Darcy looked up, smiling and nodding.

Tony chuckled and then rubbed his eyes. "Well, there's no busy work for you." He flashed her a pitying smile. "Sorry, kiddo."

Darcy crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair she was sitting in, crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow. Her "Don't Bitch with Me" pose. "Let me get this straight...You're telling me that in the entire of Stark Enterprises, there isn't a single shred of paperwork to be done?"

Tony grinned and nodded.

"I highly doubt that your workers are _that_ efficient, Tony. So tell me again about there being no work."

Said head of Stark Enterprises laughed and took a sip of his whiskey. "There is no work."

She raised her eyebrow higher. "Really."

"...For you, that is."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want there to be."

"And you _always_ get what you want."

"Well, of course. I _am_ Tony Stark, you know. Besides," He yawned and stretched his arms. "I want someone to hang with and do nothing. I'm tired, I have to leave in two days -Pepper." He said as in way of explanation when Darcy gave a puzzled look at his mention of soon and imminent departure.

"...And who better to hang with than my best buddy?" He winked at her and waggled his eyebrows over the top of his shot glass.

Darcy shook her head and laughed. "Fine. Working versus spending time with you is a no-brainier."

"That's the spirit!" Tony gave the desk a light smack and grinned at her. "So, what do you say...drinking contest? Poker? Ding-Dong-Ditch? Racing?"

Darcy smirked. "Monopoly."

Tony groaned. "No. Really, Darcy? Monopoly?" She nodded. Another groan. "No. Please."

"What's the matter, Mister _Stark_, can't win at Monopoly?"

"You know I can't!" Came the muffled reply, as said Stark currently had his head in his hands.

Darcy laughed again. "Ok, then. Candy Clue?"

Tony looked up, grinning. "Candy Clue."

Candy Clue was a game the two of them had come up with, involving a mix of Clue and Candy Land. Instead of a mansion, the game took place _in_ Candy Land, with each of the areas as the rooms. The characters of Candy Land were used in place of the traditional Clue characters, and the weapons themselves were from Clue. The player's marker was also from Candy Land, except Tony had drawn faces on them: innocent, evil, Sherlock Holmes and Darcy.

At least, that's what he _said_ they were. Darcy couldn't really be sure.

They pulled out the custom-made board and began to play, soon forgetting their troubles and immersing themselves at mutilating bags of gummy bears and other assorted candies as the game wore on.

* * *

Darcy stopped in front of her house that night, heart beating like a jackhammer on a trampoline. It was well past twelve, and she couldn't stay out here, but was still afraid to go inside. She clutched her tazer in her hand, looking back at the Motoped. She was stuck between her worst enemy and a ghost. Chicken out and run back to Jane's, or grow those chick balls she'd been talking about earlier and go inside her house.

Sighing, Darcy approached her door, fumbling with her keys in one hand, tazer charging in the other.

_Click._ Went the lock. Darcy pulled out the key and sucked in air, holding her breath and slowly opening the door. Before walking in, she reached through the doorway and felt the wall on the right side of the door for the light switch, hastily turning it on.

Light flooded her house. All was quiet. She cautiously stepped inside, tazer at the ready. She decided to imitate cop shows and walk along the wall, holding her tazer in front of her, and shoving the weapon into doorways before she walked in. Kicking the door closed, She pressed her back against the wall and quietly moved along it, tazer at the ready. At the entrance to the kitchen, she lifted her arms and held the tazer out. Nothing. So she stuck her head in the doorway. Again, nothing.

Darcy proceeded to go through the entire house in this fashion, before determining that the coast was clear, although there were most definitely some items that had been moved.

Heading back into her kitchen, Darcy grabbed some garlic cloves and a push pin, before walking back to her door way, reaching up and pinning the cloves to the top of the door frame, hoping that it would act as a deterrent.

Entering her room, Darcy took little notice of the items that had been moved, the piles of clothes on the floor, and the contents of her makeup drawer now residing in her trash can. She was dead tired, and quickly pulled her jeans off, along with her shirt. She removed her bra and put the shirt back on, it was comfy enough to sleep in tonight. She yawned and turned out the light, and then proceeded to burrow under the covers.

* * *

Loki had been lightly dosing in an armchair in the living room when he heard the door open and Darcy step in. Instantly, he was awake and alert. _Odd,_ He thought. _She was not supposed to return. All of her claims to this property are forfeit. Why is she back?_ He slowly repositioned himself in the chair, being careful not to make any noise. With his long legs now flush against the front of the chair, the bumbling girl would not trip over him and reveal his presence.

He watched silently as she made her rounds throughout the house, curious as she swept her arms about in front of her, holding a small contraption. She looked foolish, but somehow, Loki was not at all put off by this display, as he normally would be. Normally, such open displays of mortal incompetency irked him and left him with contempt for humans.

And yet...with _this_ human, the actions somehow seemed to fit her. While it was by no means attractive to one such as him, it amused him greatly, and he decided that, while she continued to amuse him, she would be safe. He would give her access to his new little hovel, and he would watch over her, as all gods do when they find a human they fancy in some way.

No harm would come to the girl while she continued to pique his interest. She would live, and he would watch from the shadows, hoping that she would drop a clue as to who he should turn to next. After all, the girl was only a stepping stone in his master plan.

Loki continued to watch her as she made her way into his room, resisting the urge to jump up and watch her every move, slightly irked that she had not even relinquished her claim to the best room in this filthy place.

He heard the soft sound of fabric on fabric, and several yawns, and then the slight creak of the mattress. This would not do. Let the girl sleep on his floor, but not in his bed. That was _his _bed now. Not hers. Fighting the urge to storm into the room and shove her out of bed, Loki took deep breaths, slowly working out in his mind how he could use this to his advantage. He would not allow her to sleep in his bed while he took other, less desirable sleeping arrangements. He would sleep in that bed, Darcy Lewis or no Darcy Lewis.

_Besides,_ He thought with a smirk. _Perhaps she talks in her sleep, as mortals are wont to do. Perhaps I shall learn something of importance._ He laughed inwardly, and once again relaxed into the armchair, waiting until he was sure she was in a deep sleep before making his move.

* * *

Two hours later, Loki decided to retire for the evening. It was going on to three in the morning, and he had decided that it was safe to go to bed. The girl _had_ to be sleeping deeply now. He smiled and he stood up and stretched gracefully, breathing in deeply in a closed-mouth yawn.

Having removed his boots earlier that day, Loki padded over the wood floor, into the carpeted hall, and paused in front of the door to his quarters, listening...

_Long, slow breath in...Long, slow breath out...Long, slow breath in...Long, slow breath out..._

Good. She was asleep then. Loki quietly pushed the door open, and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him slowly and quietly. The floors in this room were also carpeted, which made it easier for him to creep about, and his clothing and armor would not make noise as he divested himself of them. He stalked, slow and predator-like, to the left side of the bed, where the girl slept on her side. Kneeling down, Loki studied her, before raising a hand and slowly stroked the skin just between her eyebrows, trailing his feather-light touch down to the bridge of her nose. He removed his finger, and then leaned forward, his face mere inches in front of hers, so that he could feel the heat of her radiating onto his cold skin. He shivered in reaction to the pleasant sensation of the heat. She was so warm...

A cloud passed over Loki's face before he abruptly stood and walked silently to the other side of the bed. In one fluid motion, Loki had lifted the blankets and slipped under them, never taking his eyes off of the brunette girl next to him. He slid further under the blankets, and shifted closer to Darcy's warm body. In an uncharacteristically awkward movement for himself, Loki placed an arm across the pillow, just above Darcy's head, slightly turning to face her, somehow magnetically drawn to the girl -_woman_- he told himself as he felt her curved body against his. His thoughts started to wander...and he indulged himself in fantasies about this woman in his bed, writing underneath him, her delicious warmth and full curves acting as a pillow for his own body.

Loki's eyes had started to slip closed as he day-dreamt, and then, somewhere in his mind, he realized what he had been doing: fantasizing. About a _mortal._

_How_ could he stoop so low and allow himself such futile indulgences? It was disgusting. Although the girl possessed the body of a goddess, Loki had no illusions that she was not one. She was a mortal, and no matter how much warmth she radiated, no matter how physically attractive she was, she was _beneath_ him, a _god._

Loki sneered, and shifted closer to Darcy, wishing to be closer to her, and yet wanting to tear away. Every fiber of his being cried out for contact, while his cunning mind and his shifty habits screamed for him to run. Instead, Loki found a middle ground. He had always been good with middle ground, and this was no exception. Stir up a little chaos, and disturb her with his close proximity.

Yes. This would work perfectly on a weak human..

Loki took a deep breath, holding it in, letting his low body temperature cool the air, before lifting a hand and brushing Darcy's hair off of her neck. He leant down and blew the cold air over her skin, grinning as she shivered, and running his index finger lightly over her goose-fleshed skin, before lying back and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Darcy shivered in her sleep. She was cold. So cold...

* * *

Darcy awoke with a jolt. She snapped her eyes open, but did not move. She felt something...ominous. The ghost was back, but it had become braver, she was sure of it. Darcy let her body relax, but still did not move or shift. She did not feel threatened by the presence, but she knew better than to move. It was a dangerous...whatever, although at the moment calm.

Twenty minutes passed by before Darcy moved, slowly lifting her head just enough to look at the doorway, half expecting a dark male figure in the door. Odd...How did she know it was male? She pondered this, and then decided that the vibes from her spook were most certainly male. Slowly, the presence seemed to lessen, and Darcy soon fell asleep, feeling safe and secure...

* * *

She rolled over and her back hit something. Something cold and hard, and _oh,_ it _moved!_ Her breath sped up, and her heart pounded against her chest. She moved away from the cold..._thing_...and then it _moved._

Cold air rushed past her, cold like ice, and something shifted, it was almost leaning over her.

Darcy bolted out of bed, and had crossed the room in three steps, flicking on the light switch with the speed of sound.

There was nothing there, no depression on the bed, no slightly hazy outline like people reported on those ghost documentaries.

She cautiously approached the bed, putting both hands in front of her, fingers splayed, and she all but pounced on the other side of the bed...

...Her hands stopped mid-air, coming in contact with an invisible wall.

Darcy's vision swam in front of her, and as the room went black, she could have sworn she had seen a vague man-like shape, before she was falling, falling, falling...

* * *

**_Alllllllrighty, everyone! Here is the long awaited Chapter 5! I'm SO sorry it took so long to upload! RL has really caught up to me, like in the speed of getting hit by a bus. On Sept 7, I started college at the Savannah College of Art and Design (WOOOT! LIVING THE DREAM!) Freshman year so far is great, although i think that one of my professors is out for our blood, she's given us a crap-load of work due. T_T_**

**_So, about that notation on the top of the chapter, let me explain...Lemons, for those of you who do not know, are sexually explicit scenes in a story. What I mean by lemon juice/lemon peel, is that there will be a little bit of more grown-up content, but it will be very, VERY light, and not too graphic. Some (hopefully) steamy scenes, but nothing XXX. Just a bit of lemon flavor for the romance monster. ^^ If this is a problem, I'll be sure to mark it in my future chapters so you can skipadeedooda over it. _**

**_(There is a random line break here...I cannot remove it... :( grrrrrr)_**

**_I also would like to inform you guys of the fact that I am NOT a regular, clockwork timing poster. (As you've no doubt come to the conclusion...) I have quite alot of work, and do not always have time to add to the story past a paragraph or two mostly, so there WILL be slow updates. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but school comes first. Not that I don't love you guys, I do. You all ROCK. You're amazing! But I'm paying a little over 50 grand a year for this school, so, yea...school first. xD_**

**_I'd also like to thank ALL of you guys, because I was SO insecure about this story at first, and I thought you'd all hate it, but then I kept getting all these reviews and likes and favorites and follows and GAAH, I hope you know, you guys pretty much made me cry when I first started getting all the response to my story. You're all SO kind and I LOVE reading your reviews! I love you all! *hugs, kisses, cookies, and you may touch Loki. durr hurr*_**

**_Also, I would like to start addressing individual reviews in my tumblr (also very irregular posting...) and here is the URL:_**

**_attack of the plot bunnies DOT tumblr DOT com_**

**_Obviously, remove them spaces, and replace DOT with a "."_**

**_Oh, and maybe that handy will work._**

**_So, anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter! I know, cliffhanger, mwhaahaahaa!_**

**_I'll work on chapter 6 whenever i can! Love you all, and special thanks to Kitty!_**

**_-Sael_**


	6. Chapter 6

Invisibility and Ice Cream

A Thor Fanfic.

Written by Saelryth-Windstalker.

_~DISCLAIMER~_

_None of these characters or setting belong to me. I just play with them and make them dance for me. :)_

_I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any part of the Thor, Iron-Man, or Avengers universe and/or characters. No profit of any kind is made off of this fiction._

_All characters are © Marvel, and Some are credited to Norse mythology._

* * *

_**A/N: So, yea, I'm sorry. I know, it's been a LONG time coming. But that's college life for you. So have at it, Chapter 6! Let's see how many of you will hate me for the end of this chapter! ;) **  
_

_**Please make sure to read the A/N at the bottom of this page! ^0^**_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Loki was sleeping soundly next to Darcy, no dreams or nightmares filled his mind, simply the black nothingness of sleep. He felt as if he was floating in a river of sweet rest, slowly drifting along with the lazy current.

Somewhere in the depths of his mind, Loki felt something shift and move, but he was far too rested to wake himself. Sleep engulfed his mind, and Loki was powerless against it.

Until something hot landed on his skin, searing the coldness of his body with a sudden warmth, which stung and set his veins on fire. Loki woke suddenly, painfully, his chest aching from the heat. He saw the mortal, arms outstretched, hands planted flat on his chest, and he saw her eyes. Wide and full of fear. Panic flooded his groggy mind. _No._ he thought. _No fear... _

Loki saw her eyes roll back in her head, and saw her start to fall. He quickly sat up and caught her against his chest, her warm cheek to his left pectoral, his arms around her shoulders. Slowly, gingerly, Loki lay her back down, looking at the mortal with concern. This illness was his fault. Because she feared him, she was now comatose. _No, do not fear me...What am I thinking? I am a god, she is a mortal! Her purpose is to fear me. To fear me and be terrified of me, to bow down to my every wish and cower in my gaze, to respect her lord and fear his wrath. Fear is power!_

Loki squashed his sentimental thoughts. Sentiment was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. No, he would not fall prey to the deadly poison that was sentiment. Weaker emotions like caring had no place in the heart of a monster.

Loki glared coldly down at the mortal, scornfully eyeing her chest as it rose and fell in a regular pattern. She should not be allowed to sleep, in return for disturbing _his. _But he would let her rest nonetheless. His mortal was of no use to him if her mind was not properly functioning and her body still ill. And sleep cured illness, although Loki admittedly had no idea what kind of illness would cause her to suddenly fall into a deep sleep.

He abruptly turned on his heel and left the room, walking out into the hallway in search of the small book he had seen earlier, a book of mortal fae tales. There was one tale in which the woman fell into a deep sleep because of illness. Perhaps that held answers...

For all of his godly powers and wisdom, Loki was sometimes clueless and naive about mortal lives. He had read both fae tales, but had come to the conclusion that neither held the solution to the mortal's sudden illness, seeing as how no mortal in this day and age owned a spindle, and certainly not _his_ mortal; and he was more than quite sure that she had not eaten any form of apple since he had first arrived. Therefore, he would have to watch her and observe what had caused this sudden illness. She must not become worse, for then Loki would have to start over again, and though he had time, he did not want to start all over if he could help it.

He stood and padded back to his quarters, pausing in the doorway, just watching her. Grudgingly, he had to admit to himself that she was beautiful – for a mortal, at least. And even then, she was no great beauty to be committed to legend.

He smiled and returned to bed beside his mortal, laying down carefully next to her and watching her sleep until her slow inhales and exhales sent him drifting off as well; god and mortal sleeping peacefully next to one another, and neither one aware of how intimately their lives were connected. They simply were.

* * *

Darcy awoke with a gasp the next morning. Her head hurt, and she was scared stiff. _Something _ had been in her bed last night, she knew it for a fact. She tried to vault off of the bed, but her legs were wobbly and she fell, landing in a undignified heap of Darcy and blankets on the floor.

Mind racing and heart pounding, Darcy tore loose of the sheets and covers, and ran for the kitchen.

* * *

Loki woke suddenly with a start as the covers were ripped off of him. He glanced over and saw his Mortal scrambling to get out of bed, as if it had been set on fire. He quickly saw that Darcy was headed for a crash landing and swiftly untangled his legs from the remaining scraps of fabric that still lay on his calves. Loki rolled onto his side, facing where the Mortal had dropped off of the bed, supporting his head with his hand, and waited for Darcy's head to pop back up over the mattress, and he didn't wait long. After she drug herself off of the floor, Loki watched, amused, as she fled the room as fast as she could. He chuckled and rolled onto his other side, closing his eyes and curling himself into a loose ball before falling back asleep.

* * *

While Loki was dosing the day away, Darcy had been almost maniacal in her preparations, running to get dressed, not bothering to shower, running outside and heading to a few stores before heading to work. She had no clue what day it was, she was only focused on one thing: Nightfall. When the ghost would show himself again. And she would be ready. SO ready.

* * *

For the next three nights, Darcy laid a few small traps in her home, each one was avoided with ease, and her ghost continued to sleep next to her, something she was only aware of in the morning, when she would find small clues on the other side of the bed: a different blanket (she was a cover hog), several of her pillows stolen from the couches and piled up as if someone had supported their back on a mound of pillows while reading (she'd found a small pile of books and a glass of wine on the nightstand opposite of her side one night), but she had been unable to catch the pesky spook, but she had one more trick up her sleeve. She had observed the ghost's movements by covertly setting up tiny cameras (Courtesy of Stark Industries) around her house, and while at work, Darcy would monitor the movements around the house, looking for any moving objects. Sure enough, her house was ripe with poltergeist-like activity. But after spending a few hours on the internet, and in the library, Darcy had come to the conclusion that this was no poltergeist, as such spirits only had the energy to move small things once in a while, but not constantly, like her ghost did. Perhaps it was a being of greater energy? Darcy had shivered at that thought. What was above a ghost? Demons, most likely. And she did not want to entertain that train of thought.

So, in true Darcy style, she spied on her ghost, and found that it was dormant from 3 or 4 in the morning to around 12 noon. Which gave her plenty of time...

On the fourth morning, Darcy got up slowly from her bed, looking around her. There was her clock. It was 8 am. Perfect. She got ready in an orderly fashion, and then gathered up her things, and walked out the door. She waited for a few minutes, before silently coming back inside. She crept back into her room, and started. The glass of water, she slowly picked up and took to the sink, pouring most of the water out, and then walked back, and knelt by the bedside, where she could hear, very faintly, heavy breathing. Almost like it wasn't there at all. Darcy shrugged and continued her work. She picked up a black bottle she'd brought with her, and shook it up, before uncapping the bottle and pouring the clear liquid on the floor next to the bed, and carefully placing the empty wine glass on it's side next to the puddle, making sure that the remaining water in the glass looked as though it had spilled.

With her work done, Darcy slowly stood and silently walked out of the house, grinning evilly as she went.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

* * *

Loki was in a foul mood. He had somehow spilled his water in the night, and had stepped in the soggy puddle of carpet when he had gotten out of bed. It was disgusting. After that, he'd taken a nice shower, and gone to the more public rooms, to waste another day of brooding and doing nothing. And all of his brooding had left him sour, thinking about all his problems and plans and what had caused them. Needless to say, by the time that his Mortal had come home, he was on the verge of grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. But somehow, the Mortal had picked up on his negative energy and had attempted to clear the hostile atmosphere around her, by pouring herself a glass of some sort of bubbly drink, which Loki knew for a fact was nothing of the stronger kind. Though it came in a wine bottle, he was quite certain that it was not wine, and therefore had no interest in ingesting it. His Mortal had sat down with this bubbly drink, a large, thick book that Loki wanted to know where in Odin's name she had pulled _that_ thing from, because she had no substantial reading materials in this hovel. She had also plugged in a small, metal and glass rectangular device into some larger, mesh covered boxes, and soothing music started to play. It was odd at first, the sounds grating and artificial, but then the music began to slow, going from metallic to more traditional, and then finally to something like sound waves being sent through the room. It was as if he could _actually_ hear the sound waves, as they fluctuated in and out, pitched high and low, and made a sort of coo-ing sound, which he naturally matched his breathing to, and started to relax into the gentle sounds. It wasn't long before Loki had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, leaving Darcy to her own devices...

* * *

Darcy waited almost 20 minutes after Loki had fallen asleep to get up and leave the room, whale songs still looping on her iPod in the living room. Somehow, she could tell that her ghost was unaware of his surroundings, which made it easier for her. Creeping into her room, Darcy closed and locked the door from the inside, and then switched off the lights as she pulled a small wand out of her pocket and turned it on. The little black light blazed to life, illuminating a small area around her.

Darcy walked to her side of the bed, and then held her breath as she rounded the corner and got down on the floor, holding the black light over the slightly damp area on the carpet.

_Bingo!_ There, in the black light, the 'water' she had spilled glowed a yellow-green, and Darcy swept the light around the edges of the wet spot, hoping to find...

_YES!_ Darcy had to bite the back of her hand to keep from crying out in triumph, because there, on the floor, was a footprint. Glowing gloriously under the black light, a long, big footprint. As she swept her light along more of the floor, Darcy came upon another...and another...and another...a whole footprint trail, leading into the bathroom, stopping at the bathtub, and inside the tub, glowing residue as well. The shower head she had coated after her shower last night, and most of the glowing substance had washed off, but the trail of her ghost's drip marks hadn't, as they were too fresh. A towel hanging on the curtain rod was coated int glowing residue, and a tiny drip trail led out of the bathroom, into her room, and then out past her closed door.

Darcy switched off her black light wand, and turned on the overhead light, grinning. She padded over to her side of the bed, and opened the drawer in her nightstand, dropping the wand into it, and picking up her tazer, checking the charge. Full battery. Good.

She slipped out of the door, and back into the living room, feeling like her ghost was still...asleep? She guessed. _Can ghosts fall asleep?_ Darcy thought to herself before shrugging, and pretending to yawn loudly, knowing that it would...wake? her ghost. She switched off her stereo, and put away her book and wine glass, before heading off to bed, snuggling under the covers, but this time, not sleepy at all, and tazer at the ready.

* * *

_**A/N: BWAAHAAHAA! Cliffhanger! how many of you hate me, my lovelies? but fear not, i have Chapter 7 already in the works! :)**_

_**Ah yes, now to answer some questions...As CuriousRiz pointed out, i seem to have described Loki as in his Jotunn form in one chapter, and then 'pale' in another. Let me clear this up: In my own mind, I see Loki as being a paler blue than his fellow Frost-Giants, who were a deep blue. So, because I see him as a pale blue (but not too pale, mind you!) I've described him as blue, and then as pale, but in my mind, they make sense. My apologies for not clearing that little mishap up. I hope it makes sense! ^^**_

_**I hope this answers that little issue for you guys! Forgive any inconsistencies, I've really struggled with this chapter, and I've pretty much written it in the span of two months, so, yea...if it's jumpy, that's because my mind frame has changed and I've redirected actions in this chapter and whatnot. I'm also fairly wiped out (funny how doing nothing all day can do that) and I'm just...guh. Dead. **_

_**You guys basically have the following to thank for this chapter: Most Haunted (I've been on a MH binge) nightcore music and some tunes compsed by Adrian von Ziegler. Yup. That's what's pretty much carried me through this chapter. oi.**_

_**Now then, because I'm so tired, I cannot remember what i was going to say in this a/n. It was something fairly important, I think...but i cannot seem to remember, so in case i DO remember, I'll most likely post anything on my tumblr, attackoftheplotbunnies , along with any answers to further questions, because apparently, doesn't like us giving direct answers to reviewers on our chapters. So from here on out, all questions will be answered via my tumblr, and feel free to ask away on either PMs, reviews (story related only please) or my tumblr (ask whatever you like!) **_

_**I suppose that's it, for now! and i want to see how many people actually read these things, so why don't you hop to my tumblr and send me a comment so i know you read this, and i shall send you delicious Loki GIFs. (you don't have to contact me via tumblr, but im lonely over there, so...pretty plaes? )**_

_**Thanks guys! Hope you all have fun and safe holidays, and Merry Christmas (ish!)**_

_**-Sael**_


	7. Chapter 7

Invisibility and Ice Cream

A 'Thor' fan fiction.

___Summary: Darcy thought her house was haunted. And then the ghost started sleeping in her bed. What was going on? Rated T, Based off of folklore (and it's adaptation), but with a modern day, Loki/Darcy twist!_

___~DISCLAIMER~_

___None of these characters or setting belong to me. I just play with them and make them dance for me. :)_

___I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any part of the Thor, Iron-Man, or Avengers universe and/or characters. No profit of any kind is made off of this fiction._

___All characters are © Marvel, and Some are credited to Norse mythology._

___Written by Saelryth-Windstalker._

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Loki gradually woke, noticing that the soothing sounds were now gone, ans that the room was dark. He had no clue what time it was, but he was tired, and his back hurt from falling asleep on Darcy's furniture. He slowly stood, letting all the kinks in his back work themselves out, and then made his way into his room. _Her room. _A tiny part of him whispered. _MY room. _He whispered back to his mind. The door was open a bit, a small crack between jamb and door, which was fortunate for Loki, who wouldn't have to try and quietly turn the knob and push the door in. He slowly pushed the door open, pausing to stare at Darcy, sleeping in bed. _This human,_ he thought. _Something about her...It is strange. So open, yet so closed. _He softly advanced towards the bed, almost heading for Darcy, but halting at the end of the bed before changing his path to the other side. _She can be read like a open book, but a book whose language I cannot understand. I can read her pages as much as I wish, but the words will not register in my mind. _He slipped into bed.

* * *

Darcy opened her eyes a bit, and grasped her taser tighter.

* * *

_She is different, my human.  
_Loki began to snuggle himself into the blankets, trying to move as lightly as possible, so not to wake Darcy.

* * *

The bed was moving a bit. Darcy tried to relax her body. She felt her heart start to pound. _This is it._

* * *

Loki stilled in bed, slightly curled away from his bedmate. _She is-_

* * *

Darcy felt the bed still. She moved, throwing the covers off of her body, jumping up and off of the bed, taser raised-

* * *

He felt the bed move, and in a split second, looked over his shoulder, only to see Darcy, as she jumped off the bed, time seeming to slow, as she raised her weapon at him, her face a mask of anger and fear. Thoughts rushed through Loki's head when he saw her. Beautiful. Warrior. Goddess. Mortal. But the one thought his mind shouted out at him as she saw her pull the trigger was:

_-awake?!_

* * *

-and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Asgard...**

* * *

Odin sighed wearily. This business with Loki...

"Something troubles you, my love?" His wife's small hands rested on his shoulders. He smiled slightly and reached up to cover one of her hands with his own.

"'Tis our son, my lovely wife. Does he see nothing of the love we gave him?"

Frigga felt her husband's shoulders sag, as if in defeat.

"Does he know not how much I love him?" The All-Father asked in what was scarcely a whisper.

"Dearest, many wrongs were done, not only to our Loki, but to the Jotunns as well. The Tesseract has poisoned his mind, exploited his weaknesses and caused his senses to leave him, driving him mad with revenge and pain. His return to Asgard was greeted with naught but slurs and death threats, ill-will and hate. His mind is consumed with confusion, hurt, and anger. He is not himself." She tried to reassure Odin, but he would have none of it.

"Was he ever himself?" Odin's voice was still quiet, but laced with pain. "Did we ever truly know him, Frigga?"

He paused, shoulders starting to shake. Frigga gripped her husband's shoulder tighter, wrapping her arms around him.

In a voice almost too quiet to hear, laced with pain and shaking with his tears, Odin asked the question that had eaten him alive for so long now:

"_Was I right?_"

Frigga's eyes widened and tears sprang to them. She immediately let go of her husband's shoulders, and was kneeling at his side, clutching his large hands in her own, trying to hold back the floodgate of tears that she had held back for so long.

"Hush. My darling, no. No, do not question. Of course you did. He is our beloved son, you did the right thing. You saved him. No prouder of you was I then at that moment. When I held him in my arms and saw his eyes. You question this discison? When he brought so much to our lives?"

Odin was silently weeping now, tears leaking from underneath his golden eye patch and down his pain-stricken face.

"But what did we bring him? Hurt? Anger? Confusion? We have only hurt him. _I_ have only hurt him. I have failed him, I have-"

Frigga put her hands to his face, and her forehead to his.

"No, love. No. Do not say such things..."

Odin raised his head, defeated, and met his wife's eyes. He opened his mind to her, and the extent f his feelings and thoughts rushed into her mind. He watched as her tears finally ran free, as she tried to muffle her sobs behind her hand. He retreated from her mind and placed a rough hand on her neck, as if she was the last hope for a drowning man.

"I have failed." He sank to his knees in front of Frigga, sinking into her arms. "I have failed my people. I have failed my son."

They grasped each other, holding on throughout the tears as if they would be swept away by the sheer force of their pain. The All-Father, and the Queen-Mother, kneeling on the floor in the Throne Room of the Great Palace of Asgard, finally let their tears flow unchecked, finally releasing their pain and mourning for the pain of their son.

* * *

Hidden away behind a curtain, shrouded in shadow, Thor watched and listened to his parents. Tears pricked his eyes, and as his parents were overcome with sorrow, he turned away, slowly walking to his quarters, like a dead man walks the battlefield where died: empty, soulless, and alone.

He walked into his bedchamber, quietly shutting the doors behind him, leaning heavily against the golden reliefs, and buried his head in his hands, sinking down to sit, weeping against the heavy barriers.

* * *

Heimdall bowed his head as he turned away from the palace.

"Asgard mourns."

A single tear fell from his face.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to get to this chapter, everyone! I've been really busy, and finals are coming up, so I'll be out of college and will have finished freshman year by May 31st, and then, I hope to have lots of time to devote to new chapters!_

_So a sort-of depressing chapter this time, I'm not actually depressed, I suppose, but this chapter just worked out that way. I'm not sure why, but I felt like Odin and Frigga needed some time to vent what they felt, even if not many words were actually spoken. But It was hard for me to write what they feel. They both have become their own people in my mind, and as I wrote this, I was hard pressed not to start crying. It was very odd to say the least, but... *shrugs *_

_Also, lots of page breaks in this one... oi... . sorry bout that. ^^''_

_And I really hope that i didn't make if seem like Loki died, with the whole, "meanwhile back on the ranch" and the "Asgard mourns" thing. Because he's not._

_He's totally not. He's the opposite of dead. so yey!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to get the next one up soon._

_Peace, Love and Balrogs,_

_-Sael_

_ps. That offer to be tumblr friends is still open. I'm _attackoftheplotbunnies (d o t) tumblr (d o t) c o m


End file.
